


Earth 2: First Thunder

by DanielAdkins



Series: Earth 2 [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Earth 2 (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielAdkins/pseuds/DanielAdkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steppenwolf has been defeated. But now, a new threat looms over the Earth in the form of Superman, controlled by Apokolips. But in the world's darkest hour, a new champion will rise to aid the Wonders of the World. A champion named Captain Thunder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth 2: First Thunder

_Previously on Earth 2_

“It’s too late to save me,” the crumbling Mercury said. “And until you’re sure of anyone, distrust everyone. The evil I spoke of could have any face, wear any guise.”

“Then what should I do?” Jay Garrick asked.

“Why, what do you think, boy? RUN!”

 

It was unbelievable. The people of Earth couldn’t believe it. Or didn’t want to at least. Superman? Hail Darkseid? How could he say such a thing? How could Superman be evil? How could Superman even be alive?

But one person did believe it. How could a wise old man like him not? It was right there, as plain as day. Those questions didn’t bother him. He had only one question on his mind: who will fight back now?

Solomon didn’t want to do this. But he had no choice. If the Kryptonian was now under the servitude of Apokolips, a champion had to be found. Soon. It was time to gather the others.

 

Mercury died. And just as a human’s soul travels to the world beneath their own, so too does a god’s. Mercury hated being trapped in his accursed mortal form. At least he could take solace in knowing that somewhere out there, Jay Garrick protected the world, carrying on his speed. The world no longer needed him.

“Lord Mercury,” he heard an aged voice say his name. A voice he recognized. He turned around to meet its owner.

“King Solomon,” he said. “It’s been a long time.”

“Centuries.”

“What do you want?”

“Simple. Your speed.” Mercury laughed.

“Maybe you weren’t aware, but I already passed on my speed.”

“Ah, yes. The young Wonder. The one they call The Flash. Fitting. But you and I both know you didn’t give him all your speed. You still have a little left in you.”

“And what makes you think I’d give it to you?”

“Our deal.” Mercury’s smile disappeared. Solomon grinned now. “Remember? You agreed, centuries ago, that if there came a day so dark that Earth needed a champion with the power of gods, you would give this champion your speed.”

“I remember this deal.”

“Well, I have a feeling today is that day. And I’m cashing this favor in. So I need your speed.” Mercury thought for a while.

“Alright. I’ll give up the last of my speed.”

“Excell-“

“But not to you. To your ‘champion.’ I’ll decide if he is worthy of a god’s speed.”

“Very well. Now, come. We must gather the others.”

 

Meanwhile, in Fawcett City, teenager Billy Batson was searching for shelter with his little sister Mary and best friend Freddy.

“C’mon guys,” Billy said. “It’ll be safest in the subway.”

“You sure about this Billy?” Freddy asked, arm around Mary.

“Mr. Tawny doesn’t like the subway,” Mary said, holding her stuffed tiger. “He says it’s too dark.”

“Oh, come on Mary,” Billy said, exasperated. “Have you got any better options?” Mary’s eyes dropped down. Billy leaned down to look his sister in the eyes. He took her hand. “If I hold your hand, are you afraid?” Mary looked up.

“No.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re here to protect me if I need it.”

“Exactly. And I’m not afraid either because you’re here to protect me if I need it. So you and Mr. Tawny have to do the same thing. You take his hand. You protect him. And in return, he’ll protect you.” Mary smiled and grabbed Tawny by the paw. Her other hand took Billy’s. Freddy smiled at the siblings from behind as the three headed down the stairs.

**_FLASH_ **

As soon as they reached the steps, Freddy, Mary, and Mr. Tawny found themselves alone. Billy was nowhere to be seen.

 

Elsewhere, Billy Batson found himself in a dark cave. In the distance, he saw a faint glow. He followed it. In the light, he saw six figures: a wise old man, a hulking brute, a hunched over giant, a powerful king, fierce-looking warrior, and a young man in a helmet. The old man spoke first.

“Greetings Billy Batson.”

“Who- Who are you?” Billy asked.

“We are the Immortals. Protectors of the Earth throughout the centuries. And we have chosen you to be our new champion.”


End file.
